


Emails

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Emails, that's about sums it up





	Emails

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

EMAILS

 

I

ratman@manyway.com:Hi there, it's me again. Needed to talk to you

 

mldr1013@aol.com:What do you want?

 

ratman@manyway.com:I have some more information for you.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:What about?

 

ratman@manyway.com:Can't tell you now, need to meet you tonight.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:How do I know it's not a trap?

 

ratman@manyway.com:Will you do me a favour and get your fucking head out of your 

ass!

 

mldr1013@aol.com:I'd have to have my head up my ass to trust you ratboy.

 

ratman@manyway.com:Do you want this info or not?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Yeah, I do. Where do you want to meet?

 

ratman@manyway.com:Your place, midnight.

II

mldr1013@aol.com:Where the fuck were you last night?

 

ratman@manyway.com:Couldn't risk it, your place was being watched.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Ole smoky?

 

ratman@manyway.com:Who else.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:So what now?

 

ratman@manyway.com:I disappear for awhile, wait till the coast is clear then we 

try again.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:No way you ratbastard, you are not sneaking off on me, not 

again. You have info and I want it. Is that clear?

 

ratman@manyway.com:As crystal.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:We'll meet again tonight. Be at my apartment and don't be late.

 

III

mldr1013@aol.com:What the hell happened last night?

 

ratman@manyway.com:We fucked, that's what happened.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:But how...why? 

 

ratman@manyway.com:Well let me sit you down on my knee and tell you about the 

birds and bees.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Cut the crap!

 

ratman@manyway.com:Touchy today aren't we.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Fuck you.

 

ratman@manyway.com:Actually it was me doing the fucking if I recall correctly.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Alex I swear...

 

ratboy@manyway.com:You weren't swearing last night Foxy. Screaming in ecstasy 

yes, swearing no.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:I am going to kick your ass.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Damn, and here I was hoping that you would eat it instead.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:You are full of it Alex.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:See you tonight?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Hell yeah.

IV

mldr1013@aol.com:What did you do to me last night? My ass is so sore I can 

barely sit down.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Can I help it if us rats are well hung. 

 

mldr1013@aol.com:I saw it Alex, trust me, it wasn't that impressive.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Then why are you the one complaining of a sore ass?

 

ratbay@manyway.com:Fox?

 

ratboy@manyway.com:No answer huh?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Okay, okay... you're well hung. Happy now?

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Foxybaby, you have made my day...possibly even my week.

 

mldr1013@manyway.com:Don't call me that!

 

ratboy@manyway.com:I have more information for you.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Let me guess, you need to see tonight so you can deliver it to 

me. Right?

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Yup.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:See you tonight then.

V

mldr1013@aol.com:Okay, okay, I admit, you made the world rock, not to mention 

the fucking bed, which by the way will never be the same again. How the hell did 

you do that...thing that you did last night anyway?

 

ratboy@manyway.com:What thing? 

 

mldr1013@aol.com:You know Alex, that thing.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Ohhh, THAT thing. Trade secret sweetheart.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Well you still owe me a new bed.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:I'm flat broke so how do you intend to collect?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:In trade so get your ass over here now ratslut.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:I love it when you talk dirty Foxy. Where are you now?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:At home, where do you think? At work? It's Saturday remember.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:I thought you might have been in Skinner's office having that 

cute little butt of yours reamed by the big guy.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:That's your fantasy, not mine.

 

ratboy@manyway.com:Sure as shit is Foxy. Now turn your computer off, strip and 

get into your bedroom. I want that ass of yours lubed and waiting for me by the 

time I get there.

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Yes sir! See you soon ratboy.

 

mldr1013@aol:Walter, it's me.

 

skinman99@yahoo.com:Yes Fox, what's up?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Can you come over to my apartment in about half an hour? I have 

a surprise waiting for you.

 

skinman99@yahoo.com:Does this involve a certain rodent? Green eyes, black hair?

 

mldr1013@aol.com:Sure does.

 

skinman99@yahoo.com:Be right over.

The End?


End file.
